


The One And Only Princess Of SAMCRO

by AshleyOtter24



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crossover, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fanfiction, Physical Abuse, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOtter24/pseuds/AshleyOtter24
Summary: Kimberly Winchester lived in Charming all her life, she was close to Jax Teller, his family, and the club. Out of no where her mother was killed and her father forced her and her sister Kat to move to Cleveland Ohio,  what happens when the sisters return? (This story does not follow the SOA story line what so ever. I also do not own any of the SOA characters or the bands mentioned in this story.)





	1. Kimberly Winchester

Heey there my name is Kimberly Winchester but I like it when people call me Kim. I am 23 years of age. I have a sister named Kat and she is two years younger than me. as you can see from the picture i have so many tattoos I think of it like this, my body is a canvas and i can do whatever the hell I want with it. My family and I use to live in Charming California until my mother was killed, that is when my father made us move to Cleveland Ohio. Jax Teller and I were extremely close but when I moved we just drifted apart, we stayed in contact for a while but then it all just stopped. Moving to Cleveland wasn't all that bad I made some pretty rad friends like the two bands I'm close with Black Veil Brides and Asking Alexandria, and we can't forget about MGK to lol. Sorry I have to cut this short but I have to go finish packing because guess what bitches I'm moving back to Charming bitches after 7 long years, byeeeee.


	2. Kat Winchester

Wazzzzz up bitches my name is Kat Winchester and I am a tattoo artist and all of that jazz. My older sister is Kim Winchester and we are two bad bitches. I don't really know what to say because you already got all the info about our lives from her. All I have to say is I am full of surprises so you just have to wait and see...


	3. Prologue

Kim's P.O.V:  
It was an extremely long day at school and it was the last class of the day, I was just sitting there in my own world when my phone vibrated. I took it out and saw that I had a text message from Jax.  
Text Convo:   
Jax: Heey Darlin' meet me out side of the school by my bike at the end of the day ;)  
Me: Why?? :P   
Jax: I'm taking you somewhere to just hang out and relax :)  
Me: Kay whatever you say loser :P  
Jax: I'm not the loser Darlin' You are :P  
Me: Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night Jackson ;)  
End Text Convo:  
As soon as I put my phone away the bell rung, I got up grabbed my stuff and made my way towards the door. "Miss Winchester can I speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Bitch as I like to call her asked. "Yeah sure but make it quick because I kind of have to be somewhere" I said in a non-amused tone. "Miss Winchester are you aware of what your grades are?" she said looking at me with a straight face. "No and frankly I don't really care" I said with a small smirk. "Miss Winchester would you like to know what I think. I think that you hanging around Mr. Jackson Teller and his his little club or whatever you want to call it is a very bad idea" she said an looked right into my eyes. "I can't believe you actually think I give a fuck about what you say and or think about, you stay the hell out of my fucking life and fuck yourself" I said as I walked right out of the door and out to the parking lot to Jax. I walked over to him with a pissed off expression on my face. "Darlin' whats wrong?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug. "Nothing I don't really want to talk about it right now" I said as I hopped on the back of his bike and we sped off. About 15 minutes later we got to the park we always go to just to relax and chill out. I got off of the bike and sat down under the tree. Jax sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder, we just sat there in comfortable silence that was until my phone started ringing.  
Phone Convo:  
Me: Hello?  
Dad: Kimberly you need to come home right now because we need to talk.  
Me: Dad I'm with Jax right now can this wait?  
Dad: No get your fucking ass home right now!!  
End Phone Convo:  
I walked over to Jax and sat back down. "Jax you have to take me home my Dad is flipping out about something" I said as I looked over at him. "Alright then" he said and helped me up. I dusted off my jeans and got on the back of his bike, he handed me his helmet and we were off to my house. About 20 minutes later we pulled up to my drive way, I hopped off of the bike and gave him his helmet. "Will I see you and Kat later?" Jax asked as he looked down at me. "I don't know we can try I guess" I said looking up at him. "See you soon?" he said to me. "See you soon" I said back as he embraced me in a hug. "Love you Kimmy" "Love you too Jax" I said and walked into the house. I know what your thinking and no Jax and I are not dating, we are just really close. You see when you live the life that Jax lives you never know what is going to happen so you never know when the last time your going to see the ones you love, it's a thing we do. I walked into the house and sure enough there was my Dad looking as pissed off as ever. I just ignored him and went up to my room and that is when my whole world just kind of fell apart. All of my stuff was gone, nothing was in my room what so ever. "Dad what the fuck is going on!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. "We are leaving Charming and moving to Cleveland Ohio" Dad said with a blank expression. "Dad you can't do this" I said as I started to cry. "I can and I will" he said in a snarl. I walked right out of the house and started to walk to TM. I need Jax right now and no one is going to stop me from going to him. I got to TM and the tears were just flowing down my face. I walked into the garage where I knew Jax was going to be. "Jax.....I...I need to talk to you" I said and he looked at me with this worried expression. We walked over to the picnic tables and we sat there as he held me. "My father is making Kat and I leave Charming" I said with a blank stare. "No no no no, you can't leave....He can't make you leave" he said as his eyes began tearing up. "Well he is and I don't want to leave Jax, I can't leave" I said as I heard a car pull up to TM. I looked over and it was my Dad and Kat. Kat doesn't even care that she has to leave Charming but I on the other hand I fucking hate it. "Kimberly lets go now!" my Dad yelled from across the lot. Jax and I both got up "I'll be right there" I said as tears were streaming down my face again. "I guess it's time for me to leave" I said as Jax was holding me tight. "Jax please don't forget about me" I put my head on his chest. "I wont Darlin' I wont" he said and just held me. "See you soon?" he said as he looked down at me. "See you soon." I said as I looked up at him. "Love you Kimmy" Love you too Jackie" we both said, then I walked away to the car. I got in and as my Dad pulled out I just watched as my life was fading behind me. I just hope that one day i can see Jax and my boys again.  
Jax's P.O.V:  
I watched as Kim walked away and I just felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I walked into the club house and walked into my room, I just laid there on my bed thinking. I never got to tell Kim how I really felt about her, I just watched my one and only love waltz out of my life I don't know if it is for good or not but I just hope I can see her again.


	4. 7 Years Later

Kim's P.O.V:  
I woke up to this really loud noise, I look over and see that my phone is ringing I look over at the clocked and it reads 9:30 AM. "Who in the fuck could be calling me this god damn early in the morning" I said to myself as I grabbed my phone.   
Phone Convo:  
Me: Hello?  
Danny: Ello love it's Danny.  
Me: Why are you calling me at 9:30 in the morning fuck face?  
Danny: Well aren't you crabby this morning. I just wanted to tell you that Andy is fucking pissed at you and he is on the way to your house right as we speak.  
Me: Why??  
Danny: Because Kells (MGK) told him that you were moving back to Charming, and it was an accident because Kells was really drunk and it kind of just slipped out.  
Me: Ugh okay thanks for the heads up I will talk to you latter.  
End Phone Convo:  
I put my phone down got up and got in the shower. After I was done with taking a shower and all of that Jazz I wrapped a towel around my body and wen to pick out my and do my hair and makeup, I put on the bullet necklace Jax got me like I always do and I grabbed my bag and phone and went down stairs. "Kat I'm warning you now that Andy and the band are showing up and Andy is fucking pissed" I said as I walked into the kitchen and put my bag down. "Why the hell is he pissed off?" Kat asked as she leaned against the wall. "Well I don't know maybe it's because we are moving back to Charming" I said and walked into the kitchen. "Come here Joker" I said as I sat on the couch. For all of you who don't know is my amazing lovable Pitbull who is very protective may I add. I have had him since he was a puppy and I love him soooo much. "Joker are you ready to get the hell out of this place and go back to where we really belong" I asked him as he climbed up and laid across my lap (He obviously thinks he is a lap dog). "Kat are you ready to leave because I know I am" I said as I walked into the kitchen with Joker behind me to get my bag. "Yeah lets get the fuck out of here before Andy and the guys show up" she said as we headed for the door. As is he knew that we were just about to leave he came busting through the door. "Kimberly if you think your fucking leaving your not!" He yelled as he got into my face. "Andy you can't fucking control me I am my own god damn person, so back the fuck off before I make you back off" I yelled as I started to walk up the stairs. See when I lived in Charming I have to carry a gun, brass knuckles, and a buck knife with me because of Jax and who he was ever since I left I still do. As soon as I got to my room I grabbed my made sure it was loaded, got my . "If you think you're leaving me your fucking out of your mind!" he yelled as I started walking down the steps again. I walked out to my 72 Dodge Challenger "Lets go Kat we are leaving" I said as I reached for the car door. Andy grabbed my arm and I whipped out my knife and put it to his neck "You ever fucking touch me again and I will fucking kill you. No better yet i will cut you balls off and shove them down your throat" I said as I pulled the knife away and got into my car. I pulled out of the drive way and sped down the road to Charming.  
~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~  
We pulled up to the house that use to be our family home before we moved to Cleveland, I guess it was never sold because it still looks the same. "Are you ready to pick up where we left off?" I asked Kat as we just sat there staring at the house. "I guess so..." she said and glanced at me. I got out of the car with Joker and Kat behind me. I hope that the friends of ours that brought our stuff here put everything where it supposed to be so we don't have to unpack that much. As I was walking up the stairs to my room I felt my phone vibrate, I looked to see who it was and in big letters it have Andy's name and the picture of us together, I ignored it and went into my room. I looked around and everything was in place, thank god I don't have to unpack that much just my cloths and stuff like that. I finished unpacking all of my clothes and putting them away, and laid down on my bed. I looked at my phone and thought about calling Gemma and telling her that Kat and I are back in town and here to stay, I mean what could really go wrong right.  
Phone Convo:  
Gemma: Teller Morrow garage what can I do for you?  
Me: Hey Gem it's me.  
Gemma: Me who?  
Me: Kim...  
Gemma: Oh my lord Kim is that really you?  
Me: Yes Gem it is.  
Gemma: Where that fuck have you been. It has been 7 years and no phone call nothing.  
Me: Gem I'm sorry it' just my Dad wouldn't let me contact you he thought I would have you come and get Kat and I.  
Gemma: Well that's understandable. How long are you in town for?  
Me: Well Kat and I moved back here so i guess forever.  
Gemma: You should stop by the shop once you get settled in. I know Jax would love to see you.  
Me: That's the thing that I am worried about, I guess we will see how things go I will see you later bye.  
Gemma: Bye sweetheart.   
End Phone Convo:  
I finished unpacking all of the stuff for the house and all the stuff in my room, and decided to go to sleep for the rest of the night. All that I had running through my head was seeing Jax and and the rest of the guy's as well as Gemma, I just hope everything goes well tomorrow.


	5. Love, Lust, Or Anger

Kim's P.O.V:  
I woke up to Kat jumping up and down on my bed at 2:30 am. "Kat what in the hell do you want it is way to early for this shit" I said as I rolled over and put my head under my pillow. "well I really hungry and I need the key's to the car so i can go get food" she said as she plopped down on my bed with a thud. "You know where the fucking car keys are go get them you don't need my damn permission" i said getting extremely annoyed at the moment. "Fine be a crabby bitch, and don't expect me to bring you any food home" she said as she stomped out of my room. Finally i get to sleep i don't fucking understand why she always has to ask for my approval for a shit tone of things, she isn't little anymore she can make her own choices. After about 20 minutes of trying to fall back asleep i got up and got into the shower. I put on some comfy cloths and went to check my phone, there where about 20 voice mails and 17 text messages from Andy all saying the same thing. "Oh baby I'm sorry please come home" all I wanted to do while ready and listening to those messages was puke. I knew damn well that he wasn't sorry and that is I did in fact go back home to him he would most likely beat the shit out of me and I wasn't going to fucking take that not ever again. I deleted all of the messages and went into the living room to watch some TV and maybe even fall back to sleep, today was going to be a long ass day considering I'm going to see Jax for the first time in 7 years, I just hope everything goes okay and nothing majorly bad happens.   
~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~  
I woke up to the sound of the front door open and I knew damn well who it was. "Where in the hell have you been?" I asked giving her the 'your in trouble look'. "I was out getting food" she said with a innocent look on her face. "Kat it doesn't take hours to go get food now tell me where the hell you have been" I said starting to get pissed off. "I was at the tattoo shop getting a tattoo and asking if they have any job openings" she said sitting down on the couch. "You know it isn't always safe around here you can't just do that" I said as i looked at her then got up. I ran upstairs changed into so regular cloths and texted Gemma telling her that I was on my way to the club house. I got into my car and started to head over to the club. I started thinking about seeing Jax and seeing if he even recognized me because of all of my tattoos and stuff like that. As these thoughts were running through my head I started to get really nervous and thought about turning around multiple times. I tried to calm myself down as I pulled up to the club and parked next to Gemma's car. I took one big deep breath and got out of my car walking to the office which is where I knew Gemma would be. "Oh my lord Kim it really is you, we have really missed you around here" she said as she brought me in for a hug. "Well i definitely missed all out you guys as well and I'm glad that I'm back" I said as I sat down in her office. We started to talk about everything that I have missed while I was gone and I told her about Andy and everything that had happened. "Honey you don't need that in your life, you are home no and we will protect you even though you can hold your own" she said with a laugh. at that moment I heard something I didn't think that I would hear ever again, and that was the sound of the club's motorcycles. "I'm guessing Jax and the boy's are back" I said as I got up and headed for the door. Gemma and I stood out there and just looked at Jax and the boy's, I really hope he remembers me because god knows that I remember him. "Jax honey come here please" Gemma said calling Jax over. Oh lord this is it the test to see if he actually missed me or not. "Yeah what's up mom?" he asked as he glanced at me. "Jax your remember Kim right" she said as she gestured to me. His eyes got real wide and he hugged me. "Oh my god Kimmy you have gown up I didn't even know who you were" he said and didn't let go for a second. "I missed you to Jax and I know I have changed a lot over the years" Is aid as he let me out of his warm embrace. "Uh Kimmy do you wanna take a ride with me and go to our spot from back in the day?" he asked hoping that i would say yes. "Sure let me just get my bag out of the car and then we can go" I said making my way to the car with him right behind me. I grabbed my bag and put my gun in my holster. "I see you still carry" Jax says he gave me his famous smirk. "I always do no matter where I am" I said as I hopped on the back of his bike and we took off to out spot.   
We got to our spot and I sat at the tree and just looked up at the sky, Jax and I talked for a while catching each other up on our lives and stuff like that. "So you really have a 3 week old baby boy, wow I never expected that" i said with a little chuckle. "Yeah I do he is my world. and You really got the shit kicked out of you by a band member I didn't expect that out you little miss bad ass" he said and I shoved him lightly. We sat there in silence for a little until he spoke. "Kimmy I got to tell you something that i didn't get to tell you before you left and I want to tell you now, because I might not get the chance to do so" he said looking me in the eyes. "Kimmy I am in love with you I have been since we were kids" he said looking at me. I just looked at him in shock. "I have been and still am in love with you Jax, I just didn't know how to tell you" I said as I looked at the ground. He lifted my chin up with his index finger and kissed me softly. "So Kim tell me will you be my old lady?"he asked with hope in his eyes. "Yes Jax that's all I want to be" I said putting my head on his shoulder. "I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, if i get a hold of that guy that beat the shit out of you he is going to wish that he was dead" he said and rubbed my back. Honestly I am happy that I'm back home this is the place I belong, here with Jax and my family I'm not going anywhere.


	6. Getting Back To The Swing Of Things

Kim's P.O.V:  
Jax and I stayed there for a little while longer just laying there in the grass and looking up at the sky enjoying each others company. "We should go back so you can see everyone else because let me tell ya everyone missed your little cute ass" Jax said as he helped me up off of the ground. I hopped on the back of his bike and we were headed towards the club house. I don't know what it is about being on a motorcycle but you just feel so free, it makes you feel like you are untouchable in a way. About 15 minutes later we pulled up to the club house, Jax parked his bike and walked inside hand in hand. "Kimmy is that really you lass?" Chibs said as we walked through the door. "Damn straight it is, I'm back and I ain't going anywhere this is where I belong here with my family" I said and the whole room erupted yelling and laughing. I sat down at the bar and was talking to Jax and Opie then out of now where I heard an unfamiliar voice say "Who in the hell is that, cause she damn sure is hot" I looked at the guy behind the bar and if looked could kill he would be dead right now. "Excuse you. If i were you I would watch what the hell you say because I'm the princess of this place" I said with a smirk. "And she is my old lady so watch it prospect" Jax said and the guy nodded and walked away. "Who is the new prospect" I asked looking at Jax and Opie. "That's Half Sack he started about a month ago" Opie said and I just nodded.   
After a while of sitting around and catching up with everyone it was 5:00 and i had to go home and make sure Kat was okay. I got up and grabbed my bag . "Where ya goin' baby girl?" Jax asked as he stood up with me. "I gotta go home cause Kat is there alone and all that crap" I said and he nodded. "I'll follow you home" I said okay and said bye to everyone and we were out the door. I got into my car and Jax got on his bike and we were on your way. we pulled up to the house Jax parked next to my car and waited for me to get out. "You wanna come and watch movies and stuff and maybe say hi to Kat?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded and we walked into the house "Kat I'm home" I yelled and put my keys on the table by the door. "You can pick the movie while i go up stairs and change" I said as I walked up the stairs and changed into something comfy. I walked down the stairs and Jax was sitting on the couch waiting for me. "I picked The Haunting In Connecticut if that's okay" he said and I nodded getting blankets and pillows and putting them on the couch. I closed all of the blinds and turned off the lights so that it was completely dark and went into the kitchen to get beer and snacks. I walked back into the living room and cuddled up next to Jax and Start the movie. "Hey Kim.....Whoa why is it so dark in here? And why is Jax here are you guys's dating?" I heard Kat say as she came down the steps. "It's dark because we are watching scary movies and yes Jax and I are dating" I said and looked back at Kat. "Finally it is about time you two got together. Jax you hurt her and I hurt you got it. And no fucking on the couch got it" she said and walked back up the stairs. Jax and I started laughing and then began to watch the movie. That's what my night consisted of curled up with Jax on the couch just watching scary movies just like the old days but it was a little different because we are dating now. I soon fell asleep to the soothing sound of Jax's heartbeat


	7. Will Never Feel Safe

Kim P.O.V:  
I wake up and look around remembering the night before and I smile to myself. I slowly get up and off the couch making sure that I don't wake Jax up, he's pretty damn cranky if he is woken up. I walk up the stairs and into my room picking my outfit out for the day, then making my way into the bathroom to take a shower. After I get dressed I downstairs and I instantly smell the sweet smell of bacon and eggs. I walked into the kitchen and for once in my life saw Kat cooking breakfast. "Holy shit. What has gotten into you?" I asked as I sat on the kitchen counter. "What do you mean?" she asked and looked at me like I grew 3 heads. "What I mean is you never cook. I can hardly get you to do you own laundry half of the time" I said and laughed a little. "Well maybe it's time for a little change" she said and turned back around. I walked into the living room and Jax was up and on the phone with who I assumed was Clay. I sat down next to him and he smiled at me a little before getting off the phone with Clay. "Darlin' I gotta go to the club because there is some shit goin on" he said and looked at me. "I'm coming with you, I have nothing to really do anyway"I said and he nodded. We both got up said bye to Kat and left. I went first and Jax was following me on his bike.  
We pulled up to the club and I got out of my car walking up to Jax as he parked his bike. We walked in together and he was told that they were meeting in the chapel. I sat down at the bar and Half sack came over to me and handed me a beer. Nodding as a thank you I took it and popped it open taking a big swig out of it. I then felt my phone vibrate, I looked down at it and saw that I was Andy, ignoring the call I put it on the bar and continued to drink my beer. "What's wrong Kim, it looks like there is something bothering you" he said and propped his elbows on the bar. "It's a very long story" I said sighing and looking at him. "I got some time" he said and looked at me like he was ready to listen. And that's when the guy's came out of the chapel. "I'll have to take a rain check on that one" I said and dropped the whole subject. Jax came over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. "What ya up to baby girl?" he said as he smirked at me. "Nothin' just thinkin'.... Jax I need a job" I said and dropped my head on his shoulder. "How about you get a job working here in the shop? you can teach the guys a thing or two" he said and I looked up at him. "Ya know that is actually a very good idea" I said and pushed the hair out of my face. We sat there for a while in silence and then I looked over at him "Hey Jax can you go talk to Clay about giving me a job, I have to go stop at the tattoo shop and see if she got that job" I said and smiled a him. "Of course darlin', be careful and call me when you get home" he said and kissed me sweetly. I said by to everyone and walked out, getting into my car and heading off to the tattoo shop.  
I got to the tattoo shop and walked in, in that moment I was faced with my worst fuckin' nightmare. Sitting there getting a tattoo was Andy. My heart immediately stopped and I couldn't breathe. I turned around and got out of there as soon as I could, knowing that he saw me. "Kim wait!!" he yelled as I ran out the door. As he was walking out of the shop I got into my car and sped away, making sure that he wasn't following me or anything. I got to the house ran in and locked all the doors and all the windows, running upstairs and getting my gun. I then got my phone out and called jax telling him that I was home and that I was okay. I ran to Kat's room and started banging on the door. "What the hell do you want?!?!?!?!" Kat yelled as she opened the door. "Andy is in town. I saw him when I went to see if you got the job at the tattoo shop" I said having trouble breathing. "Have you told Jax yet?" she asked and I shook my head no. "You need to. He needs to know" she said and I nodded. "I know. But we both know what will happen when I tell him" I said as I started pacing back and forth. "I'm gonna call Jax and see if he is still at the club then I'm gonna go over there and have a talk with the guys about all of this" I said and walked down the stairs. Before I tell Jax I am going to have to figure out what I am going to do to avoid Andy, who knew that he was going to show up to Charming. Why can't he just let me the hell go, all he is going to do is get himself and maybe the others hurt. I'm scared of what he is going to do because I know what goes through his sick twisted mind. Only time can tell what will happen and what all will go down.


	8. What Am I Gonna Do?!?!?!?

Kim's P.O.V:  
I got to the club house and I ran through the doors and saw some of the guys playing pool and drinking. "Guy's where is Jax?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I asked panicking a bit. "He isn't here at the moment he went to go see Able he should be back in a bit" Tig said looking at me with worry in his eyes. I just nodded and walked back to Jax's room and laid down. I started thinking about what I need to do and what could possibly happen. As I was laying there thinking my phone started to vibrate. I looked at it and saw that is was Kell's, so I answered it knowing what this call is going to be about.  
Phone Convo:   
Me: Hello?  
Kells: Hey girl what's goin on?  
Me: Nothin really. Freaking the fuck out.  
Kells: Is it because Andy is in Charming?  
Me: Yup how did you know he was here?  
Kells: Well that's what I was callin to talk to you about. The other day Andy went over to the old house and started going through your mail. He called me and told me that he was going to Charming to get you back. I didn't think he was serious, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner.  
Me: Hey Kells it's fine, you didn't know. I don't think anyone did to be honest.  
Kells: I gotta go Casie is here.   
Me: Tell her I said hi and make sure you visit byee.  
Kells: Bye fam.  
End Of Phone Convo:  
I hung up the phone and continued to think about everything that was going on. Was is really a good idea that I left and came back, Should I have just stayed in Cleveland, I just really don't know what to do right now. I was thinking to myself when Gemma walked into the room. "Honey what's the matter?" he asked and I looked at her. It was like she knew what was going on inside my head but didn't want to say anything out loud. Gemma sits down and I tell her everything from beginning to end about Andy, and how everything started. Gemma looked at me with sympathy. "Gem don't look at me like that please. I'm a big girl I can handle myself." i said and she nodded her head. "I know honey, I just worry" I looked at her and nodded know i what she meant. She gave me one last look before she left me in the room alone with my thought. As I started thinking more and more I started to fall asleep until i was submerged into complete darkness. "Kimmy wake up" I heard Jax say as I felt him shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him sitting next to me with worry written all over his face. "Hey" I said in my sleepy voice, slowly sitting up and leaning against the wall. "What's goin on babe? What's wrong? Why are you not home?" he asked moving so that he was sitting in front of me.  
"Long story short, I don't feel safe at the moment" I said and I couldn't look at him. I knew damn well that he wanted to know what the hell was going on, but to be honest I didn't really know if I wanted him to know or not. "Darlin please tell me what the hell was going on" he said making me look at him. "Okay well ya know my ex Andy that I told you about, the one that beat the shit out of me?" I asked and he nodded. "Well then I left here I went down to the tattoo shop to see if Kat got the job, and when I walked in there he was sitting there getting a tattoo. I took one look at him and ran out of there. I was thinking that he followed me here and then, Kells called me and confirmed my suspicion. He followed me here Jax and I think he plans on taking me back to Ohio with him" I said and looked away from him. "Listen to me Kimmy, he isn't going to touch you. The guy's and I will not let that happen. You aren't going anywhere with that asshole and we'll make sure of it" he said sliding over to hold me. "Thank you Jax" I said leaning into him. "From now on until he leaves and goes back to Ohio I will be staying with you. I promise nothing is going to happen. Not while I'm around" he said holding me closer if that was even possible.


	9. Shit Hits The Fan

Kim's P.O.V:  
After Jax and I got done talking about everything with Andy we just sat back and relaxed for a while. I had no worries in the world when I was with him, and that's exactly how I wanted it to be. As I was laying there I end up getting a text from Kat telling me to get home ASAP. "Jax I have to go" I said in a panic. "Why what's wrong?" he asked obviously getting worried. "I have no idea, I got a text from Kat telling me I need to come home" I said as I got up and grabbing my bag. "Well I'm coming with you, and don't you dare tell me no" he said getting up behind me. I left it at that and walked out the door. I got into my car and Jax got on his bike following me to my house. If I only knew what I was going home to. Jax and I got to the house and I started to brace myself for what was going to happen. I walked up to the door and it was wide open. As I walked into the house I could see that it was completely trashed. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" I screamed as I was looking at everything in front of me. I walked into the kitchen to grab my Jack Daniels and saw a not on the table, it read "You fucked up leaving me, now you're going to pay"   
I turned around and slammed my fist into the wall and screamed. There is only so much I can take of this bullshit. Andy has no idea what he has done, he fucked up big time. I grabbed my Jack ignored Jax and walked up to my room with the dog behind me. I went and sat on the floor with the dog next to me and started to chug my jack, not caring about anything at this point. "Kimmy come on let me in" Jax said softly at my bedroom door. "No. Go the fuck away" I said closing my eyes. I was trying to not lash out at him. It's not his fault my psycho ex broke into my house. "Kimberly Winchester you open this door now or I will break it down. You will not block me out and push me away" he said starting to get angry. I got up unlocked the door, then slid back down the wall. I am so tired of this bullshit, and Andy walking all over me. Jax walked through the door and sat down next to me. "Kimmy we are going to get through this okay, he's never going to hurt you again" Jax said as he looked at me with sad eyes. I nodded chucking the rest of my Jack and dropped the bottle on the floor. "We might as well go clean up"I said starting to get up. "No I'll go clean up you, you go take a shower and lay down" he said in a stern voice. I nodded and got up walking into the bathroom. I stood in the shower and the the hot water run down my body. All the thoughts from today were flooding into my head at once and it was too much. I dropped to the floor and started crying, but not a sad type of crying, an angry type of crying. "Get your shit together Kim, you're stronger than this" I said to myself as I picked myself up off the floor. I forced myself out of the shower putting on a Jax's sweats and t shirt, crawling into bed letting the darkness take me away.   
I woke up the next morning to the sound of banging at the door "It's to early for this shit" I said and got out of bed. I looked at Jax who was passed out and not waking up anytime soon. I walked downstairs and opened the door, seeing a tired looking Kells standing there. "OH MY GOD COLSON" I yelled as I jumped into his arms hugging him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked wondering why he was actually here. "That would have ruined the surprise" he said as he smiled at me. I invited him in and lead him to the kitchen. "Sooo what do you want to eat?" I asked as I looked at him from across the island. "How about your famous chocolate chip pancakes and greasy ass bacon" he said laughing. I nodded and started cooking. As I was cooking I told Colson about all the shit Andy had done and just everything that has been going on. "It's good you got away from him, and hes taking it way to far. What are you going to do?" he asked and looked at me concerned. "What I have to do" I said and he nodded in agreement. As Colson and I were eating Jax came in the kitchen already dressed and ready to go "Good morning baby. I made breakfast and coffee" I said and he came over and gave me a kiss. "I have to go to the club, and who is this?" he said looking at Colson. "This is my best friend Colson from Cleveland" I said and he nodded. "Will you be okay while I'm gone?" He asked looking down at me. "Yes babe I'll be fine, I will swing by later. Please be careful" I said looking up at him. "I always am" he said giving me a soft kiss. After Jax left Colson and I just sat there and caught up. I told him about Jax and the club, and he told me about everything that has been happening since I've been gone. Maybe things will start to turn around, and no more shit will happen.


	10. I Will Not Back Down

Kim's P.O.V:  
After Colson and I got done eating and catching up we sat around and watched That 70's Show and just chilled out. "Colson go get ready we are going on a field trip" I said getting up. He nodded and we both went to go get ready. I hopped in the shower and got dressed. I went downstairs grabbing Jokers leash and harness. "You ready to go?" I asked Colson as I was getting Joker ready. "Yeah lets go" he said as we walked out the door. I got in my baby and headed off to the club, blasting AC/DC all the way there. As I pulled in Colson's eyes got wide. "Welcome to my second home" I said and got out of the car and grabbing Joker. I let Joker off of his leash and he ran right to Jax of course. I walked up to Jax and gave him a kiss. "You're here early" he said and grabbed my hips. "I know I am, I wanted to introduce Colson to the family" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Keep an eye on Joker for me while I go introduce him to everyone" I said and walked away winking at him. Colson and I went into the club where everyone was. "Heey ya'll I have someone I want you to meet" I said as Colson looked awkward as hell. After I introduced Colson to everyone I gave him a beer and went out to the garage. I put my work close on and got to work, with Joker and Jax by my side.  
I finished the work I was doing on a car and went into the clubhouse to wash up before the party. I walked into Jax's room with Colson following behind me. "So are you ready to partake in a biker party?" I asked him while I was washing my hands. "I guess so, you already know how hard I party sooooo, lets hope I fit in around here" he said with a chuckle. "well you will fit in don't you worry abut that" I said and turned off the light in the bathroom. We walked out into the main room and everyone but Jax was in there. "Hey guy's where is Jax?" I asked as I was standing at the bar. "I think he is still out in the garage" Juice said not looking up from his computer. I nodded walking out of the club and straight into the garage, where I found both Jax and Joker hanging out. "What the hell are you and the dog doing" I said standing at the door. "We are just hanging out shooting shit" he said while laughing" I shook my head and walked up to him. "So what do you think abut Colson?" I asked sitting on his lap. "I think he is a pretty cool guy. a friend of yours is a friend of mine" he said looking at me. "Jax what in the hell are you thinking about?" I asked as I noticed that he zoned out. "I'm thinking about Wendy and what the hell she is up to" he said and I nodded. I could tell that he didn't wan to talk about it, so I just left if go.   
The party finally stared around 9:00pm and it wasn't in full swing yet. I was sitting with Jax and Colson talking and drinking. "Hey I'll be back I'm going to go get us some more beers" I said as I got off of Jax's lap. I walked into the club, going to the bar where Half sack was bar tending. "Hey Sack can you give me three beers please" I said and looked around at all the whores. There was no doubt that Colson was going to get laid tonight. Sack handed me the beers smiling at me and I walked away. As I walked up to Colson and Jax I saw some girl sitting on Colson's lap. I handed them their beers and sat back on Jax's lap. All of a sudden we heard yelling and I whipped my head to look where it was coming from. I looked at Colson and he looked at me, both of us knowing who it was. "Jax lets go inside" I said getting up. "Why what is wrong" Jax asked looking up at me. "It's Andy" I said not being able to look at him. "That fucker is dead" he said getting up and walking straight towards him. I followed after him not leaving his side. "Get the fuck off of this property you piece of shit" Jax yelled as he stopped in front of Andy. "No I'm not leaving until I have what is mine" Andy said as he go into Jax's face. "Andy back the fuck off and leave" I said looking at him. "Kimmy stay behind me" Jax said as he softly pushed me behind him. "I'm giving you one more chance to leave, if you don't you'll regret it" Jax said with venom in his voice. "No fuck you, I will not be leaving with out Kim, she is mine" Andy said and shoved Jax. Next thing you know Jax swung on him and they started fighting. I didn't want to get in the middle of it so I backed away, letting Chibs break it up. "Get the fuck out of here or you're dead" Jax said as Andy was walking away. Jax turned and put his arm around me as we walked to the club house. We said goodnight to everyone and went to his room, getting ready for bed. I put on Jax's shirt and climbed in next to him. "Jax thank you for not letting him take me." I said as I loked at the wall. "I would never let him take you. And I will never let you go again. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me" he said and pulled me close to him. "I love you Jax" I said and snuggled into him. "I love you too darlin', get some sleep" he said and placed a kiss on my forehead. Next thing you know I fell asleep in his arms.


	11. You're Messing With The Wrong Bitch

Kim's P.O.V  
I awoke with a sudden pain in my back and looked next to me. Jax was passed the hell out still, knowing him he was going to be asleep for a while longer. I looked at the time on my phone, it was 8:00 am. I shook my head slowly getting up making sure that I didn't wake Jax up. I went into the bathroom taking a quick shower then getting dressed. I sat on the bed and played on my phone till Jax started to wake up. "good morning beautiful" he said as he stretched out. "Good morning handsome" I replied putting my phone down. "Why are you up so early?" he asked sitting up. "I got a really bad pain in my back and it woke me up, nothing serious" I said and he nodded. "Get dressed babe I want to take Joker and go work on my baby" I said as I got up. All Jax did was grown and then got up as I waked out the door with Joker. I walked out into the garage opening one of the doors so I could bring my car in. After I got the car in and popped the hood I started getting to work. All of a sudden I felt arms snake around me and I knew who it was. Jax just watched as I worked away and had my thinking face on. "Have I ever told you that it's sexy when you work on cars and bikes?" he asked and I just laughed. "Do me a favor and lift my car up I'm going to do an oil change" I said and he just nodded. I finished my oil changed and was cleaning everything up, Gemma pulled into to the parking lot freaking the hell out. Jax walked over to find out what was going on, and it seemed pretty important. Jax ran over to me in a panic. "Babe what is wrong?" I asked putting my hands on his shoulders. "Um well Wendy overdosed or something, and had to do an emergency c section" he said as he started to get mad. "Are we going to go to the hospital?" I asked and all he did was nod. I called Kat to come get Joker for me, and got on the back of Jax's bike.  
When we got to the hospital I was livid. How the fuck could Wendy do something like this, knowing she was pregnant. This is something that cannot be forgiven. Jax and I were sitting in the waiting room with everyone around us waiting for the news on the baby. Next thing ya know little Tara Knowles walks over to us. "I have good news and bad news" she said as I was just staring her down. "Able has a congenital heart defect, and a tear in his stomach" she said and my hear just dropped. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked as I stepped forward. "The surgeon is going to go in and try to fix his heart, then if he stabilizes she will go in and fix the tear in his stomach" she said and looked at all of us. "Excuse me I need some air" I said as I started walking foe the doors. I was more than pissed off at this point. Wendy is going to regret doing this. As long as I live she ill never see that little boy. I sat down on the bench and lit up a cigarette. As I was sitting there I was just thinking that if I stayed instead of leaving with my father, Able wold have been mine, and we wouldn't be in the situation we are in now. "Are you okay?" Jax asked kneeling in front of me. "I don't know, are you?" I asked not making eye contact. I knew if I looked at him I would just break down and I didn't want that. "To be honest, not really" he said standing up. "Come one lets go" he said and held out his hand for me to take. We walked back into the hospital and here comes Tara again to talk to Jax. She gave me a dirty look and started talking to him. "Excuse me, do you have a problem honey" I said with straight attitude. She completely ignored me, I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Tara may I speak to you outside" i said and she nodded her head. When he got I said I cut the shit quick. "Listen here I'm not fuckin stupid, I know your games and none of it is going to work. Jax and I are together and nothing it going to change that, not you or Wendy. I suggest You back the fuck off if you know whats good for you" I said and walked back into the hospital to go get Jax. I was ready to get out there before I killed her and Wendy. I'm not someone to fuckin mess with, I will always win in the end.


	12. Who Do You Think You Are

Kim's P.O.V  
I woke up this morning not really wanting to do anything. Able had both of his surgeries and is out of the woods now which is good. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked tired and stressed out. I sighed and went downstairs fed Joker and then made myself breakfast. When I was done eating I went upstairs and took a very long shower. I put on my sweatpants and Jax's hoodie and went downstairs to watch Netflix. I grabbed snacks and plopped down on the couch. It was Saturday so I didn't have to go work at TellerMorrow because we were closed on weekends. Jax had and the guys were out doing club business, I didn't ask because I didn't really want to know. Joker hopped up on the couch next to me and I put on one of my favorite shows American Horror Story. Colson Went back home to Cleveland so I didn't have my Netflix buddy with me. Soon enough after the 6th episode I was watching I fell asleep on the couch. I was scared out of my sleep by my phone ringing, Groaning I sat up and grabbed my phone.  
****Phone Convo****  
Me:Hello?  
Jax: Hey baby, what are you up to?  
Me: I was watching American Horror Story and fell asleep.  
Jax: I'm sorry I woke you up.  
Me: It's fine babe, I wanted to hear your voice anyway.  
Jax: Did you swing by my house yet today?  
Me: Not yet I was going to do that after my nap. I'm going to finish the nursery.  
Jax: Alright. Well I gotta go we are about to head out.   
Me: I love you. Be careful and come back alive and in one piece.  
Jax: I love you too. And I will I'm always careful.  
****End Of Phone Convo****  
I sighed getting up and turned off my TV. "Joker I'll be back guard the house" I sad as I grabbed my bag and my keys. I got into my car, put on the Bloom playlist and headed towards Jax's house. I pulled up to Jax's and got out of the car locking the door. I Unlocked the front door to the house and walked in. Something seemed different but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked into the nursery and start getting everything together. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I looked behind me and saw Wendy standing there glaring at me. "What the fuck are you doing here" she said as she crossed her arms. "I could ask you the same fuckin' question bitch" I said dropping my paintbrush. "Jax said I could stay here till i go back to rehab" she said with a smirk. "Whatever just stay out of my fuckin' way" I said and picked up the paint roller. I started painting the walls blue and was getting into the painting when the whore started to talk again. "I hope you know Jax is going to take me back. He has to I'm the mother of his child" she said and walked into the room. "I don't know who you think you are but honey you ain't it. Jax and I are together and nothing is going to change that, as far as you being the mother to Able, that will never happen. You may be his birth mom but you're not his fuckin' mother you crank whore" I said spitting venom with my words. "We'll see about that bitch" she said and got closer to me. "No we won't. First of all I can see you're shooting up again even after you almost killed your child. You obviously don't give a fuck about anyone but yourself, that's pretty sad if you ask me. Now get the fuck out of my face, pack your shit and the fuck out of this house. If I see you near Jax, Able or this house again I will beat the shit out of you till you're dying on the floor" I said and shoved her away from me. She ran into the bedroom and grabbed all of her things leaving the house. I finally finished the nursery and was happy with it. I grabbed all of my supplies I was using and put them into the garage. I grabbed my things and locked up the house, leaving to go see Able at the hospital.   
When I got to the hospital I walked right in and went to the floor where Able was. I was so excited to see that baby boy. I walked into the room where his incubator was and sat in the rocking chair next to him. I took out the book that I had in my bag and started reading to him. All of a sudden i felt like there was someone watching me. I looked up and on the other side of the glass was Andy standing there with a smirk on his face. I got up and walked out to where he was. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked looking in at Able. "I wanted to talk" he said and looked at me. "Well I don't so leave me the fuck alone" I said and walked back into Able's room. I sat with Able a little bit longer when Jax came in the room. It was bout 8:00 pm and finishing the nursery filled up most of my day. "Hey baby" he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Jax is that blood on you?" I asked and he nodded in guilt. "It isn't mine though" he said as I got up. "Let's go get you cleaned up at home" I said and we walked out of the Hospital. Andy then walked up to us, he was obviously waiting for me to leave. "Can I please just talk to you?" he said as he got close to me. "You son of a bitch I fuckin' warned you!!" Jax yelled and I held him back. "No you cannot talk to me. Go back to your slut Juliet and leave me the fuck alone" I said and got into my car heading home. Jax followed right behind me making sure Andy wouldn't follow me home. When Jax and I got to the house him and I walked into my bathroom and I cleaned all the blood off of him. "So Wendy called me and she said you flipped out on her" he said and looked down at me. I sighed and sat down on the counter. "She crossed some lines saying you're going to take her back and shit. Plus she is using again so I told her to get the fuck out" I said and looked down at the floor. Jax and I walked into the bedroom him still being shirtless because what can I say he hates shirts. Jax pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me hard. As he started to kiss down my neck I laced my finger through his hair and pulled a little bit. Next thing ya know he threw me onto the bed and started to slowly strip me of my clothing. Today might have been pretty shitty but he definitely made my night so much better.


	13. Is This To Good To Be True?

Kim's P.O.V  
I woke up to a loud ringing noise coming from next to me. Rolling over I groaned, and felt the bed empty next to me. Jax probably left on club business and didn't want to wake me up. I looked over next to me and saw my phone ringing. I saw that is was Jake one of Andy's friends and ignored the call. I got up slowly being sore from the night before. I walked down the steps and smelled food coming from the kitchen. I looked in and saw Jax making breakfast. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waste, resting my head on his back. "Good morning princess" he said as he turned around. "What's for breakfast?" I asked and looked up at him. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, now go into the living room and relax" he said and pushed me into the living room. I sat down on the couch and put on Netflix. Joker jumped up on the couch and curled up next to me. Soon enough I fell asleep on the couch watching criminal minds. About 15 minutes later I felt someone shaking me gently to wake me up. "Princess it's time for food" I heard Jax say in my ear. As soon as I heard food I jumped up sooo damn fast. Jax looked at me and chuckled.   
Jax and I went into the kitchen and started eating. "So what's wrong? You made me breakfast and treated me like a queen" I said and looked at him skeptically. "Well first of all I have a surprise for you, and I have to go to Nevada" He said and looked down at his plate. "Why are you going to Nevada?" I asked as I continued to shove pancakes in my mouth. "Well I have to see Uncle Jerry" he said and smirked. "Well I'm going with you then, because I have missed him soo fuckin' much" I said and gave him a stern look. "Alright I'm not goin' to argue with my princess" he said and chuckled. "Alright now go get ready because we have to be somewhere" he said and started cleaning up the table. I went upstairs and took a shower then got ready. I walked downstairs and Jax was waiting there for me. "We are taking the bike" he said and smirked. We got on the bike and headed off to god knows where, but knowing him today was going to be one hell of a good day.   
****Time Skip****  
We pulled up to the small park where Jax and I use to go in high school. We both climbed off the bike and sat down under the tree. "So there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about" Jax said as he looked at me with a serious face. "Oh god what?" I asked starting to get some anxiety. "Well you know that I have been in love with you since we were in high school, and I have fallen deeper and deeper in love with you" He said looking really nervous. "Kimberly Allegra Winchester you're my best friend and the love of my life, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my queen?" he asked and pulled out a diamond ring. I was beyond speechless at this point, because Jax isn't one to talk about his feelings. "Yes Jax I will marry you I have been thinking about this day since we got back together" I said with tears starting to come out. He smiled and slid the ring onto my finger, he then kissed me softly and we sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company.   
A couple hours passed and Jax thought it was a good idea to go do whatever he had planned. We got on the back of his bike and we made our way to god knows where again. We pulled up to the tattoo shop that Kat works at and I gave Jax a weird look. I don't know why we were here and I wanted to know really bad. We walked into the shop and Kat was sitting there waiting for us. "This is the other part of the surprise, we are both getting tattoos" he said as he smiled. Kat showed me the tattoos that she had sketched up for the both of us. Mine was Jax's crow with Able's name included, and Jax's tattoo was just Abel's name. We both decided that we were going to get the same placement, and that was on the left side of our chests. The tattoo didn't hurt that much but it didn't feel good either, but ya know I'm use to it because I have a lot of tattoos that I have gotten over time.   
When our tattoos were finished Jax paid for both which he didn't have to do. We got back onto his bike and headed to the clubhouse for some reason or another. When we pulled up there were a lot of bikes there and I was extremely confused as to why. There usually isn't a lot of people here unless there is a party or something. We walked into the club house and there was indeed a party going on. "Hey guy's congratulations" Clay yelled followed by everyone else yelling and shouting. I looked all around me and saw not just people, I saw my family, the only family I have ever had besides Kat. Jax and I went around thanking everyone for coming and started to enjoy the party. This is where I belong and I'm so glad that I came back home to Charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me an feedback and or ideas that you guys have. This is still a work in progress. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy writing this.


End file.
